


His Master, Orders

by ThatMysteryWriter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Ciel Phantomhive, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMysteryWriter/pseuds/ThatMysteryWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>A list of Ciel's orders and what they really mean...<br/> </p><p>One shot {Ciel POV}</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Master, Orders

 

"Bring me some tea.”       _Give me something to satisfy my greedy mouth._

 

“It came undone.”     _A shoelace, a loose ribbon, my methods are  indeed foolish.  I crave your touch, no matter how small._

 

“I want to eat something sweet.”  _Surely, you can sense I’m starving too? My lips desire something they dare not utter. Your pretense of scones, parfaits, and cakes only temporarily alleviate my hunger, before it’s back –desperately wanting more._

 

“Stay here, until I fall asleep…”     _Don’t you dare leave my side. Your mere presence is like a blackhole, a vortex that sucks the nightmares from my tainted mind. You are all my sins in one, my past, my present, my future... everything._

 

“That’s an order. “    _I shall reiterate these words to you over and over, in place of the other three words I am incapable of saying. To remind you, Sebastian, that you’re entirely mine._

 

_Always mine._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing in like ten minutes so apologies if it sounds like a cheese-fest. I was feeling a bit blue and needed a Sebaciel pick-me-up.


End file.
